User blog:RechargeXI1/Why i wasnt able to draw out Bloxtopia's true potential and make it among the best productions
My name is RechargeXI1, i have been inactive for a bit and got banned on the main wiki before, but that doesn't matter right now, i am here to talk about the points on why Bloxtopia was scrapped and i couldn't draw out its true potential- 1. The editing program. I was making a big mistake when i wanted to use movie maker for this, oh boy was i in for a ride, apparently, i still have the footage for episode 1 and i still have the script for episode 2 somewhere in my PC, but movie maker was one of my mistakes which lead to the decline, it was lacking but it wasn't really that noticeable, so i decided to go with it, but thanks to gamemaster, i made the jump to vegas which caused a lot of problems which is point one. 2. Complicated episodes. I started off with complicated and plot episodes but that was a mistake, you need to make the plot GROW, not just start it off deep, heck, for the entire first season script i didnt even know what i was doing, i didn't even know if it was episodic or continous and i did episodic episodes with deep plots which made lots of mistakes and bumpiness across the road, and not only that, but the continous episodes were the comedy ones, so its good i didnt continue the series or the episode order would be as questionable as Season 3 Spongebob's airing order. 3. Nick and Natsuke. Nick really isn't the problem here, but his brother Natsuke is, he is litterally the cliche "Stronger brother that every girl looks up to" It is really annoying and could've caused a lot of problems, Natsuke's powers are VERY deus ex machina, some of my friends even wanted him written off the entire series, his alter ego was Atomex, basically being able to change his atoms and shapeshift his entire body with no problem, for an instance, he could morph into Utopia but he would be x5000000000000000000 weaker than his 1% power, and Nick is a laughingstock since he didnt have any powers. 4. Last and definitely least, Blox Might. Blox Might is rarely seen in the scripts throughout season 1, when he is supposed to be the cause of Nick's motivation, some people were interested in this character but it caused major problems with him not being here, for an instance in Aftershock i made a big mistake not letting him be in the script because thats where Nick gets his Lightning ability, but sadly, its done. Those are my four points and i hope you understand, get ready for the Bloxtopia Reboot airing on April 1st 2018 with its first episode "Powerless" And the seasonal run coming in May, where not only i can draw out its true potential but i can grow along the way as becoming a Robloxiwood director and overcoming obstacles across the road, i learned my lesson and i am sure i can make a much better series that can become among the Robloxiwood's best. (Hopefully, lol) Category:Blog posts